The Sleeping Sailor
by SenshiApollo
Summary: The Silver millennium has ended, leaving Sailor Pluto and one other to protect an object known only as the Sacred Object. What is the object? Why was it worth keeping one of the senshi out of the battle? And who is the other senshi?
1. Prelude

I do not own Sailor Moon in any shape or form. I own only the OCs who appear in this work of fan fiction. R&R!

* * *

The Sleeping Sailor

Prelude

* * *

I am the last senshi left, apart from Pluto. While she stands guard over the Gates, I am the last in active duty. Though I long to join the others in the Galaxy Cauldern, I am content in that I have a purpose.

Pluto foresaw the fall of the Kingdom but made no moves to stop it, for she foresaw worse events if it was prevented. Instead, she summoned me away from my post under pretenses, and kept me from joining the fray on the Moon Kingdom's last day.

Am I angry with Pluto for this? Of course. But I also am not foolish enough to ignore that which I have been shown. I will serve my purpose until those who have gone before me awaken. Until that time, my name and existence shall be struck from the memory of mankind, nay, allkind. Only two shall remember me: Pluto, and myself.

To forget myself would be to forget my purpose, and that must never happen. My beloved city denisons do not wish this fate for me, but I know there is no other choice. They may call it folly if they will, or worse. I shall hear none of it once I enter the Sleep.

The Sleep. A method I thought would never be needed, and yet am glad my city created. It will keep me alive, binding me to this life indefinitely. I pray it to be a dreamless Sleep.

The evacutations start soon, and once they are complete, my sleep will begin.

Princess Serenity, I pledge to keep the Sacred Object safe until the proper time. I pledge this in life and in death, may I be forever bound to my city in spirit if I fail in life.

My fellow princesses...sleep well, and awaken soon.

I wait for you.

* * *

Queen Serenity is dead, and with her the Silver Millennium has ended. The princess and her court died in battle, as did the prince of Earth. The evil has been banished for a time, but it shall only stay bound for a few millennium at best.

Only one other remains, but were I to tell you her name, it would be forgotten. I knew this fate would be hers from the moment she awakened, though I held it back from her as long as I could. The people of her city curse me now. Let them curse.

They will forget soon enough. All that will be remembered of that great city are legends, and little more than that.

What is left of allkind will start again, on Earth. This had to happen, and I won't let myself forget that. Worse evil than the evil they've seen would have found our solar system, had the Silver Millennium remained. They will be grateful in time, that Beyrl and Metalia's Dark Kingdom are all they'll have to contend with, at first.  
It won't be easy for them. But the challenges they'll face are necessary. When the time comes for The One Who Sleeps to awaken, Serenity will be prepared for what must happen.

If all goes to plan.

The One Who Sleeps..I know not if I will ever see her again myself, her future is too unclear for even me to read. Even so, I will watch from afar in case I am needed.


	2. Retrieval

I've decided, for the fun of it, not to tell you all whose POV things are coming from. I'll know if I'm doing well if you guys can tell without me telling you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Armada or Sailor Moon. I do own any subsequent OCs that appear in this story, unless otherwise noted.

* * *

The Sleeping Sailor

Chapter One: Retrieval

* * *

They had finally located Atlantis; unfortunately, the Decepticons were right on their heels. Thinking quickly like he usually did during battle, Optimus Prime had sent Vector Prime and the kids into the ancient battleship city to find it. Realizing the danger that the battleship was in, Vector Prime appeared to have activated a teleportation mechanism and the battleship had disappeared taking the kids and Vector Prime with it. The battle had ceased, and now both sides were searching for the gigantic spaceship, each with very different reasons.

"I combed the planet with radar. Ya know what I found? A whole lotta nothing." Landmine reported. They discussed the situation a bit longer, and then suddenly, it hit Optimus.

"Scattershot, based on what we know, is it safe to assume that it was Vector Prime who set the ship into warp?" Scattershot agreed, and Optimus went on, "It's also safe to assume then that Vector Prime moved it to keep it out of Megatron's grasp. He must have wanted to move to a place that was nearby, but away from visual and radar searches. There's only one place that I can think of that fits all three."

"Of course!" Jetfire realized, "The moon!"

"Precisely. This whole time, Vector Prime and the kids have been right under our noses." Optimus replied. "Autobots, roll out!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Vector Prime, Rad, Carlos, Alexis and the Minicons had begun searching the battleship, believing that the Omega Lock was somewhere on board. They had activated the battleship's battle mode when it had detected the Decepticons coming and the kids had heard the Omega frequency. As they walked, they could hear the sounds of the ship firing, and knew that the Decepticons had reached them. It was a consolation, however, that with each step they took, the Omega Frequency got louder. They walked into a particularly large room, and Jolt announced that they had found the Omega Lock.

"Oh wow, we did it!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Not quite," Vector Prime replied. "We still have a few steps to complete."

Vector Prime put his hand on the gigantic pedestal, and six smaller ones appeared. The kids and Minicons did as Vector Prime asked, and when he told them to, they all placed their hands on the pedestals at the same time, which caused two things to happen. The top of the golden pyramid glowed and the Omega Lock appeared, and then, a strange, tall blue container like thing rose out of the ground in front of them.

"Vector Prime what **is** that!" Carlos asked, startled.

"I have no idea! It must be something of equal importance to have been kept in the same room as the Omega Lock." Vector replied, equally as startled.

"Well then, I'll just have to take them both!" Megatron laughed as he flew into the room, knocking Vector Prime out of the way.

"No way!" Rad yelped.

As Megatron reached out to grab the Omega Lock, Vector Prime cried out for him to stop, Megatron cackled and grabbed the Omega Lock anyway. A bright light shone, red lights flashed overhead, alerting them that something was wrong and Megatron yelled: "With this in my possession, no one can stop me!"

"No! Taking the Omega Lock without first disabling the security systems has activated a self-destruct sequence!" Vector told the kids. Megatron made his trademark threatening statements, only to have a familiar voice cry out "Not so fast!" from overhead. The ceiling broke open and none other than Optimus Prime dropped from above. He calmly told Megatron that he wouldn't be allowed to leave with the Omega Lock, and on hearing that the ship was self-destructing, told Vector Prime to take the kids and leave. Vector Prime agreed after fire broke through the wall, and grabbed the kids in the Minicons and the strange, tall blue container, leaving Optimus Prime and Megatron to battle it out over the Omega Lock.

They reached outer space with the explosions right on their heels, and found Jetfire, Landmine and Scattershot waiting.

"Vector Prime, are you all right?" Jetfire asked.

"And where's Optimus?" Landmine asked.

"We're fine, all four of us. Optimus is fighting Megatron for the Omega Lock." Vector Prime replied.

"What's that blue cylinder that you're holding Vector Prime?" Scattershot asked, noticing it.

"I'm not sure myself. When the Omega Lock appeared, it rose out of the ground in front of us. I figured that it must be important, so when Optimus ordered us to leave, I brought it along." Just then, the battleship blew up; but before they could lose hope, Optimus joined them with the Omega Lock in his hands.

"Let's go." He said calmly, and they all headed back to the base.

* * *

What lies within the tall, blue, cylindrical container? Will it be an asset to the Autobots, or will they wish they'd never found it? Find out in the next chapter of The Sleeping Sailor!

Those of you familiar with Transformers: Armada might notice that this part is very similar to one of the episodes, with a few changes. Don't worry, it's that way for a reason!


	3. Meeting

The Sleeping Sailor

Chapter Two

* * *

The entire Earth based squad of Autobots had regrouped at the main base upon the news that Vector Prime and Optimus had retrieved the Omega Lock…and something unexpected. While Vector Prime and Scattershot had worked to figure the blue cylinder out, the remaining Autobots examined, and later guarded, the Omega Lock. None of them doubted that the Decepticons would try and steal it. They were confident that the opposing side had no idea where their base was located, fortunately, and though an attack anytime soon was doubtful; all agreed it was far better to be safe than sorry.

A couple of days after both artifacts had been retrieved, Vector Prime announced that he and Scattershot had successfully figured out how to open the container. "Unfortunately, other than a lifeforce, we have no idea what lies inside."

"Let's open it already!" Landmine exclaimed impatiently. "Either you're ready or not!"

"Calm down, Landmine! They wanted to be sure they had it right, I'm sure!" Rad excitedly reminded him.

"Alright, alright." The impatient Autobot replied, trying to keep his own excitement and any further impatience in check.

Vector Prime, choosing to ignore the excitement in the air, looked at Optimus. "Perhaps it is best we move outdoors. Whoever is within this container has been inside for thousands of years; they might decide to attack first, and ask questions later."

Optimus looked over the cylinder thoughtfully. It had not been with Atlantis originally, of that they were certain, so who had made it? Who was inside it? He knew he was not the only one who wanted the answer to those questions. "I agree. Kids, with Hotshot."

* * *

_**It had been during battle that the strange signal caught my attention. I had been scanning the enemy for a weakness – any weakness – when the signal disrupted my scan. Fortunately, one of the others got in a lucky hit and weakened the enemy just enough for Sailor Moon to get in a final blow. The lack of enemy freed me up immediately to determine the cause and reason for both signal and interference.**_

_**In the days since our greatest foe, Galaxia, most of us have gone our separate ways. Not losing touch, never losing touch, but the general lack of evil of late has let us go about our lives. Once we could afford it, however, we built ourselves a secret base to monitor the solar system. Makoto-chan let us build it under her flower shop; once the construction was complete, I took care of the rest of the modifications needed.**_

_**I made a passing remark to Sailor Moon about the signal, and where I was going, before heading to the base, still working on my minicomputer to try and isolate the signal. It was familiar and yet something I'd never heard of before.**_

_**When Makoto-chan came downstairs the next day to check the readings, I was naturally still there. I had almost located the signal when suddenly it had disappeared! It had taken me time, but I discovered that it had been moving around the last several days.**_

"_**Makoto-san," I said absently, "have there been any reports of UFO sightings?"**_

"_**Not that I've heard of…the computer doesn't indicate any, does it?" She questioned, pausing by the staircase. That's Makoto for you – why use the elevator when you can take the stairs?**_

"_**No, but that odd signal from yesterday…it's been moving around."**_

"_**Don't let Ten'ou-san and Kaioh-san hear about it, you know how they'll react."**_

_**I grimaced. "I have every intention of locating it before they have the chance. We don't have all of our memories from before back, it could be an ally."**_

"_**Right. I'll be upstairs, you need anything let me know? I'll leave you to it." I didn't answer, knowing full well her question hadn't really been a question.**_

_**Later that day, I finally headed upstairs to get some fresh air and stretch. I was not surprised to find Usagi-chan at the shop as well. Even with the wedding more than a year away yet, she was already picking out flowers…and then changing her mind every other day. It's something we've grown used to happening ever since Mamoru-san proposed to our princess. "I tracked down the signal," I say once we've sat down for tea. "It's moved around a lot the last couple days. It started at the bottom of the ocean, went to hide behind the moon, and now it's back on Earth."**_

"_**Where, Ami-chan?" Usagi questioned, her curiosity peaked as much as I could tell Makoto's was.**_

"_**America." Their eyes widen in surprise, and I nod. "Usagi-chan, I'm off from school for the next couple weeks.."**_

"_**If you're thinking to go check it out.." Usagi pauses, and smiles brightly. "Then be safe, and bring me back a souvenir!" I had been expecting protests as much as this reaction, but I will admit I facepalmed all the same.**_

"_**Hai, Usagi, if I have time to stop at a shop, I will." I say with my best serious expression. "Thank you for the tea, Makoto-chan. I had better go home and pack before the flight leaves." I left the shop with their protests about my having already booked a flight, a smile on my face.**_

And now here I am, overlooking a sight most unusual. We senshi had known for a while now that there were giant alien robots on the planet – Uranus and Neptune said they had heard of them millennia ago, and that they were not considered a significant threat – but to see them in person was a shocking thing indeed. What was more: there were children with the robots! I suppose to call them children would be unfair, as they seemed to be the same age the others and I were when we had awakened to our past and future, but even we were children back then.

Two of the robots seemed to be bringing something carefully outside, so I faded back against the face of the cliff I was on, turned on my minicomputer, and began scanning. This would also enable me to hear what was being said by them all, despite them being quite a distance away.

Time to find out just what this odd signal was from…

* * *

Though they had been told to wait with Hotshot, that didn't necessarily mean that Hotshot had to be in vehicle mode, or that they had to wait inside him, so the children had run on ahead outside with their Autobot friend. At least, until Optimus and the other Autobots emerged from their hideout – and then Lori, Bud and Coby begrudgingly climbed on inside the transformed Hotshot. They knew the Autobots wanted to keep them safe, just in case, but even so the four of them were all too anxious to find out what was inside that blue container!

After several minutes, Scattershot had things set up to open the container.

"Normally I would let the children do this, as they were the ones who helped find the container, but I'd rather they stay where they are." Optimus said, glancing at Hotshot. "Scattershot, go ahead and open it."

"Sir," the blue Autobot acknowledged, turning back to the release mechanisms. A few moments later, the container lit up, and began hissing. "Scans confirm it's opening, we just have to wait now."

The kids and Hotshot sighed in impatience. They had hoped it would be a more instantaneous event!

"In the meantime," Vector Prime interjected, "what should we do about our observer?"

* * *

She smiled when the Autobots started in her direction, and stood up. Time to meet the aliens. Hopefully they wouldn't decide they needed to have a fight; that would be a poor thing for the being in the cylinder to awaken to.

"Greetings, Autobots," The blue-haired woman said, "I wasn't sure we'd actually meet, but I have heard much about you from Sailors Uranus and Neptune."

The names gave the red and blue one pause, and she couldn't help but to smile again. "Who are you, stranger?" He asked finally, watching her. "Why have you been scanning us?"

"My name is Sailor Mercury."

* * *

Sorry this took me so long, guys. Real life's been getting in the way a lot, in the form of a new full time job, and the very sudden news of a move. I'm going to try to get the next couple chapters out before the move is complete, but I can't make any promises.


End file.
